Mary's New Adventure
by CrazyforWill
Summary: UNDER CONTRUSTIONMary Taylor get's a chance to go to M.E., she takes the chance, not knowing whats comming to her. But somethings gone wrong, some one else is there too, lurking in the shadows until the chance comes to show itself.
1. A New Begining

**Mary's New Adventure**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**This is where it all starts out, about a girl that travels to Middle Earth, not knowing what's there for her. Whether, love, life, adventure, mystery, or just to see it for herself. Hope you like the story; please remember to Review at the end. Much Kudos, -The Author: Sophie-**

"Mary! Wake up; we're leaving for the Airport!" yelled Martha, Mary's mother

"Coming!" Mary yelled as well, so her mom could hear her down stairs.

I'm happy they're leaving for a month. Some peace quite for once; that'll be nice. Thought Mary as she got out of bed and changed.

"Marian Elizabeth Taylor! Get you butt down here this instants!" My mother yelled

"Coming!" I yelled back throwing a robe on and rushing out of my room and running down stairs.

My parents where standing in the kitchen with my older sister and younger sister and my brother. They were all going to Florida to visit my Aunt and Uncle for a little bit. They let me stay home this time. They already had the things packed and waited for my so we could say good bye. The only reason they let me stay is because of my dog and cat. They don't do well with other people taking care of them and I decided that I'd stay home and watch them after many discussions on both sides.

"Now Mary, be on your best behavior. We'll be gone for about two, three weeks okay. If you need anything you know that you can call either of your Grandparents or Relatives." My father said as he hugged me and continued on "We'll miss you and wish you would come with us. We'll call you once we get to Aunt Liz's house okay?"

"Yes, I know and I'll miss you too. Okay, don't worry about me I'll be fine. You guys have a good time down there and try not burn like a lobster. But you know…if you do, take a picture so I can laugh when I see you when you guys come home or looking at the picture." I said walking up to my mom.

"Ha ha, I'll miss you sweetie and we'll keep in touch while we're down there. Be good, see you sweetie." My mother said kissing me on the check.

"Bye you guys, have fun!"

I yelled to them as they pulled out of the drive way. I waited until they turned the corner before going into the victory dance.

"Yessss! Finally, freedom at last!" I yelled as I stopped dancing.

I walked into the house and closed the door and laid on my couch letting the quietness soak in. I thought of what I should do, and a brilliant idea came to mind. I'll do a Lord of the Ring's Marathon.

"Excellent idea I must say so myself."

I popped in the movie and turned of the lights and watched the first part of the movie. I wasn't bothered until I got to where Bilbo did his disappearing act, when the phone rang. I stopped the movie and ran into the kitchen, falling on the way and picking up the phone then muffling a hello as I tried to get up.

Would you like to travel through Middle Earth and stay there, till the end?" The deep voice said

"W what?" I said scared and excited at the same time

"You heard me, do you want to go or not?"

"Umm….." Thinking process went on…no parents for two week…cost? "What's the catch if I except?"

"There's no catch. You have an hour for packing, then the hour is up, you play the beginning of the Lord of the Rings, and stand with the phone in your hands and when it rings, answer it, and that'll transport you to Elrond in Rivendell."

"Does time change here, on Earth while I'm gone?"

"No, if you decide to come back you'll be just like you are now, besides no will answer you back after you say hello. If you decide to stay for the rest of your life in Middle Earth, then your family will go on, as if you were never part of their lives, right when you were born. So, what's your answer yes or no?"

I thought over it for a bit and decided why not, but I had some more questions.

"Ok, it's a yes, but you have to answer some more questions I have before you hang up okay?"

"Good, what's your question?"

"Okay, will I know how to fight, like self defense, how to use a sword or a bow?"

"You'll know how defend yourself but the rest you'll learn once you get there, and that doesn't mean you'll get it fast, it all depends on you and which ones better ok. Any more questions?"

"Yah, who are you?"

"I'm a messenger for the Valar that's all you need to know. Be careful what you say about your knowledge, some might not be as generous as Elrond, who knows that someone is coming. All right; in an hour I'll call make sure you answer it at the first ring no less?"

After that he hung up I hung up my phone and did my dance and yelled.

"I'm going to Middle Earth. Woo Hooo!"

I ran and got a traveling bag, and then ran into my room. I took three pairs of pants, two t-shirts, one big sweatshirt, a sweater, and some other nicer things. I also got underclothing, socks, and other things.

I ran to my bathroom and got a razor, extra blades, shaving cream, personal items, brush, shampoo, hair things, etc.

Since all that took up most of the space in the bag, I filled the last open spaced with my CD player and my CD's and some extra batteries, a flashlight with more batteries, and a blanket.

Next I took out a smaller bag and put in a bottled water, some canned food. I also put in my art things, you know paper, pencils. I stuffed my shoes, scarves, and winter things on the top and closed the bag up.

I put on my puffy blue jacket and tennis shoes. I ran down stairs with my things and took a deep breath and started the Lord of the Rings movie again. I put the bags in my hand and waited anxiously for the phone to ring. Millions of thought ran through my mind on whether I was doing the right thing or not.

Not long the phone rang, making me jump but I recovered quickly to and answer. I then felt my self getting sucked into the phone. I closed my eyes and relaxed. It reminded me of the movie Jumonji where the animals get sucked into the game at the end. I laughed to myself remembering it in my head.

Soon after I feel to the ground with a thud and looked up to see a tall man standing above me.

**I hoped you liked the first Chapter; hope to hear what you think of it. If you have any suggestions on something I should change please feel free to do so, until the next chapter, good bye. –The Author: Sophie-**


	2. Middle Earth Watch Out

**Mary's New Adventure**

**Chapter Two: Middle Earth Watch Out**

**Well, this is a new chapter and I hope you like it, as well as the first one. Thanks to any one who reviewed the last chapter, much kudos. Hope you like this chapter and please review. **

–**The Author: Sophie- **

I opened my eyes, to find my self staring at a pair of shoes. I looked up and found my self staring at Lord Elrond or Mr. Patterson. He smiled and said:

"'Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo (a star shines on the hour of our meeting)." Elrond said sticking his hand out to help me up.

"Umm….thanks; I'm Marian Elizabeth Taylor." I shook his hand

"Welcome, Lady Marian. Welcome to Rivendell." Elrond said

"Thanks, so I'm guessing you knew I was coming?"

"Yes, I hope your are not injured that was a bad fall there." Elrond said

"No, I'm okay, but thanks for asking."

"Well, let me show you around Rivendell, since you'll be staying here a quite a will." Elrond said and taking his hand on mine and showing me around

We spent most of the morning walking around Rivendell, on the out side areas. The fountains were beautiful, I never seen anything like it. He showed me all the gardens, the horse stables, the archery fields, and other things that lay spread out in the lands.

"Lady Marian, do you know how to ride a horse?" Lord Elrond asked me

"No, I don't, do you think I could learn how to ride one, while I'm here?" I said looking up at him

"Of, course I'll see that you'll get a proper horse and trainer as well." Lord Elrond said.

Just as Lord Elrond was going to say something else, two rather fine looking twins came up to us.

"Hello Father." They said in unison and bowed then looked to me.

"I'd like you to meet, Lady Marian." Elrond said

"Nice to meet you Lady Marian, I'm Elrohir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I responded

"And, I'm Elladan."

"Nice to meet you too." I said as well

"Well, now that we're all acquainted with, we're heading back to the house would you care to join us?" Elrond said to his two sons

"Yes, we were just heading there ourselves." Elladan

"So, what were you two up too, before you ran into us?" I asked

"We were at the Archery Fields, practicing our skills. It seems that I won." Elrohir said

"Really now, I'd like to say that I was the one to win." Elladan said in a hurt expression.

I shook my head, laughing. I was going to become good friends with them in no time, if they were this fun to be with. We walked up and Elrohir and Elladan said good bye and made their way to their rooms, while Lord Elrond directed me to the room I'll be staying in.

"I'll let you take rest now; it's been a busy day for us. I'll have some one wake you up; we'll talk more about everything in the morning. Farewell." Elrond said.

I walked into the room took off my jacket and shoes, put my things on the bed and looked around the room. It was amazing better then any first class hotel room. It was amazing; I walked into the bathroom to see a bath ready and still warm. I walked into the room where the bed was and took out shampoo and conditions, since soap was already there. I soaked in the tub, before cleaning up.

While I sat there I thought of a song that I've always loved:

There's a song that's inside my soul,

That's the one I've tried to write over and over again,

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

But you still sing to me over and over again

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope,

Sing to me the song of the stares,

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again,

When it feels that my dreams are so far,

Sing to me the plans that you have for me over and over again,

So I laid my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope,

I give you my destiny,

I'm giving you all of me,

I want your symphony, singing in all that I am,

At the top of my lungs,

I'm giving back,

So I laid my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours I pray, to be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope.

I got out of the tube and wrapped my self in a towel and walked back into the room to find a night gown on the bed. I slipped into it and put my bags on the floor. I went back and got under the covers and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep, not know what tomorrow would bring.

Elrond sat in his study after he dropped the girl off to her room. There was much to think about. First he had to know exactly where she came from. The Valor told him someone was coming but didn't go into detail. The Council was in a week and he was debating whether he was going to let her go to the council and whether she was going with them. Right now he just needed a peaceful sleep and tomorrow he would deal with the questions he had.

Elrohir and Elladan walked to their room and both thought about the Lady Marian that they just met just a few moments to go. She was pretty then most human women they've met. She seemed to be very witty and loved to have a fun.

"Elladan, you thinking about Lady Marian too as well." Elrohir said looking over at him from his chair.

"Aye, she is strange women, I never seen any one ever dressed like she was, or a women who wore pants as if they did it every day." Elladan said

"Aye, I think we'll be very close to her. Father seemed to know about her, I'm sure it's a matter of time before all of Rivendell is wondering who this mysterious person is." Elrohir said smiling

"Yes, I believe so too, I wonder if she has a good sense of humor." Elladan said out loud with a twinkle in his eye.

"Do we dare to find out?" Elrohir said looking at the face of his brother knew he was coming up with something.

"I think we should play a little joke on our new friend just to see how well she does with jokes and having fun." Elladan said

"Deal, tomorrow, we'll wake her up. Now what sort of thing are you thinking of doing?" Elrohir said sitting closer to figure out what they were going to do.

"Well." Elladan said

Elladan whispered into his brother's ear his idea. Not long was Elrohir smiling, liking the idea before Elladan even finished.

"I love it. Great idea Elladan, I hope this goes well as planed." Elrohir said smiling

"Good, we should get started now, before it gets too late." Elladan said getting up.

**I hope you like the chapter, and I hope for a response on what you think of it. Many thanks, -The Author: Sophie-**


	3. Pranks and Payback

**Mary's New Adventure**

**Chapter Three: Pranks and Payback**

**Hope you like this Chapter, I'm trying new things, making them longer and more entertaining if that helps anything out. And I changed the Council earlier, when I added Aragorn here, because if you remember in the last chapter I said the council was going to be in one week.–The Author: Sophie-**

Mary woke up to the sun light streaming in through the curtains and the birds chirping out side. She stat up in bed and saw all the blankets twisted up around her.

"Great, this is going to be hard."

She started rolling around trying to untangle herself from the sheets. She missed judged the edge of the bed while try to get out of the blankets and rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a sickening bam.

"Owwwie, curse these bloody blankets."

While she was yanking her blankets off her, Estel was walking past her room to see Lord Elrond, when he heard the crash. What he didn't know, was that he was landing into a prank that would get him instead of her. The twins cursed their luck as they saw Estel starting to open the door.

"Estel, NO!" Elrohir yelled

But his warning was too late; as he said that the bucket of goo covered their younger brother. Who stood there shocked at what just happened.

Mary scurried up as she saw the door open, just as it open she saw a goo cover the man that opened her door.

"Are you all right?"

Just as she opening the door, letting the rest of the remaining goo pours down her face and cover her nightgown.

"Estel, we're truly sorry, we were meaning it to get on Lady Marian as a little joke." The twins said looking at their stricken Estel.

"Well, it looks like your plans worked in the end. What shall I call you now; hmm?"

The twins turned as saw that Lady Marian was covered in goo, and it was dripping off her night gown and onto the floor. They looked at her who was glaring at them with her hands on her hip and her foot taping. They looked at Estel who now came over the fact that he was dripping in goo and was now glaring at the two. They then looked at each other and started laughing.

"Aye, I believe our prank turned out better then we thought of." Elladan said hanging on to his brother for support.

"Get in here, all of you guys. Already we're getting looks; and call me Mary."

They all walked into her room where they now decided what to do with the pile of goo on the floor.

"Will you two stop laughing it wasn't that good of a prank." I said snapping at them

"Sorry." They both did

"Well sorry isn't going to be enough for the cleaners or Lord Elrond." Aragaon/Estel said angrily.

"All right, here's the plan. Elrohir you take this towel and mop up the goo in the hall. Elladan, you go to Estel's room and get him clean clothes. In the mean time we'll clean off."

Mary handed Elrohir the towel and waited for them to leave and do what she said.

"Hey, how did you know how to tell us apart?" Elladan asked shocked

"Never mind, just get it down before Lord Elrond here's of this."

I shut the door and looked at a laughing Estel also known as Aragorn or Strider.

"Well, do you want to clean up first or shall I?"

"No, milady; you can go first, but can you tell me what that loud noise that came from your room earlier?" Estel said looking me

"Oh, I couldn't get out of my blankets…and um...fell off the end of the bed."

"I see." He said to me

I walked into the bathroom and soaked into the tube and cleaned up. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into the room to find a dress to wear. Aragorn was sitting on a chair and Elrohir sitting next to him.

"Aragorn you can get in I'm done in there."

Aragorn got up and I walked behind a cover to change as Elladan walked in with Aragorn's new clothes. When I walked out they stood up.

"We're really sorry Lady Mary; we thought it was going to be funny." The twins said to me looking gloomy.

"Did, Lord Elrond found you yet?"

"No, not yet." Elrohir said.

I nodded and walked over to my bag and pulled out my make up bag and sat down and did my hair while talking to them.

"Well, you lucky it was Aragorn and not Lord Elrond, it would have been more funny but not funny at the same time."

They chuckled as they sat and watched me do my makeup. Aragorn called out for his clothing and it was given to him.

"So, where can I get some breakfast around here?" I said smiling.

"We'll take you there once Estel is finished."

"Wait no more, I am done." Aragorn said

"Well, it was nice meeting you Aragorn but I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"It was a pleasure; I have to go find Lord Elrond now, and on the way figure out an excuse about why I was late." Aragorn said leaving the room

"Shall we escort you to the kitchens now?" Elladan asked with a smile

I had fun with the twins as we were walking to the kitchens, when Elladan finally remembered how I could tell them apart.

"Mary, so how could you tell us apart, not even Father knows sometimes?" Elladan said

"Easy, you guys have different color eyes."

They were shocked but didn't say a thing; not long after did we make it to the kitchens when we heard things falling on the floor and yelling. I looked the twins in questioning.

"You guys didn't pull another trick again did you?"

"No, I wonder what's going on?" Elrohir said

Just then I was ran into by two hobbits, I helped them up and they muttered an apologies before scrambling off again. I laughed with the twins, when they explained how they just showed up to day, and didn't go to sleep yet because their stomach was bothering them more.

"Let's see if there's anything left without making the cooks even madder." Elladan said

Elladan came out with a basket and was smiling at us.

"Well it seems the cooks are being generous and left have a basket with food in it. Mary, would you like to be shown more of the beauties of Rivendell before we eat?" Elladan asked me

"All right, but if there's another prank, it means war." I said to them which only made the laugh

"I assure you no one has beaten us in pranks." Elrohir said

"Well, you are looking at the next big thing in pranking." I stated it was true.

"We shall see about that." Elladan said with a mischievous glint in his eye

"If war is what you want that's all you have to say. I know a few people that with be on my team." I said mischievously

"All right then your asking for it. The pranking begins tomorrow, but for now let us show you to places I'm sure Lord Elrond hasn't shown you yet." Elladan said

I smiled up at them as they took both my arms and we walked out into the bright sun.

Well, how was it? Hopefully good, please review and I know that I sped up time a little bit when I put in Aragorn and the hobbits, sorry about that. Well until the next chapter. –The Author: Sophie-


	4. New Friendships Blooming in the Air

**Mary's New Adventure**

**Chapter Four: New Friendships Blooming In The Air**

**Hey thanks for the reviews so far, I know its like a Mary Sue I'm trying my best to change it so it isn't as much as the story goes on, so hopefully you all still like my story, this is my first story, hope to hear feedback from you all. -The Author: Sophie-**

Elrohir and Elladan were great to hang out with, they cracked jokes to make it funnier and they made sure I had a good time. I could tell that even though they were really nice to me they were still uncertain about me and if I was really trustworthy, I mean you can't blame them, I don't think Lord Elrond told them about how I got here. Well enough about that; I had a great time looking at the scenery of Rivendell with the twins. Right now I'm going to Lord Elrond's study because he wanted to speak to me.

"Yes, come in, I hope you're enjoying your stay so far." Lord Elrond said as I sat in a chair

"Yes, Rivendell is the most beautiful place I've seen. I've never traveled much but this is quiet amazing."

"Well, I'm glad you like it here. If you didn't know already, Aragorn and the Hobbits are here, that means that the Council will start once Frodo is awake and healed. I've talked to Gandalf and we ask if you would like to come to the Council." Lord Elrond said

"Hmm, I don't see why I shouldn't; just tell me what day it will be and I should be fine."

"Good, I'll let you go, dinner will be starting soon there will be an escort waiting for you at your door, to take you to dinner." Lord Elrond said

"Cool, see ya later."

I waved good bye to Lord Elrond and made my way to my room when I was lucky enough to run into an elf and ask for directions. They showed me to my room and I went and got ready for dinner; Singing an old favorite song of mine while getting ready.

As I finished singing I was done getting ready, I had a dress that Lord Elrond sent me, and I used my make up to finish it up. I heard a knock on the door and opened the door to see a sulking Elladan. I guessed that they finally got caught, and was made to escort me.

"I'm guess you're my escort since I don't see any other elf around."

"Yes, I'm your escort; some of the others elves are…how you can say suspicious as how you all of a sudden came here and there wasn't a word said that you were coming here." Elladan said nicely.

"I figured they would be, but eventually once they get to know me then maybe they won't think that. Well shall we go before we're late?" I said as I took his arm.

"Yes, so do you always sing when you're getting ready?" Elladan said with a cheeky grin on his face

"Sometimes, why how much did you here?"

"Basically about half, depending on when you started singing cause I heard sounded like somewhere in the middle of the song. What was the song called?" Elladan asked

"It was called Caught Up by Usher, you should see him dance."

Elladan just laughed and opened the door to the dinning room and sat me across from him and Elrohir and next to Arwen. I didn't know everyone at the table only the people that were in the books. Aragorn, Lord Elrond, Arwen, the twins, Glorfindel, Bilbo, some other elves and what not. Dinner was nice and I talked to some of the people there but not much. After dinner I walked out side to think when I was confronted with someone coming up to me and wanted to talk.

"Are you Lady Marian?" Legolas ask walking up to me

"Yep, and you are?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, from Mirkwood." Legolas said bowing sort of

"It's nice to meet you Legolas, so did you want something?"

"I heard the people talking about a mysterious lady that came today, and I wished to meet her, and when I saw you at dinner I figured you were her." Legolas said looking down on me

"Well, I didn't know I'd be that popular in a matter of hours, word spreads just as fast here as in my home. Interesting."

"Aye, well it spread fast when I heard of the prank that Elladan and Elrohir played on you, which also got Estel. How did that happen?" Legolas said lifting an eyebrow amused

"Don't you go smirking at me like that I'll have you know I'm planning on getting them back. But, fine I'll tell you what happened."

I told him the story starting at when I woke up and fell out of bed which made him laugh and told him how I saw Estel and how the twin came running to us. How I got them to clean up with out every one noticing. At the end he was smiling.

"Yep, so that's what happened." I said looking up at him

"Thanks for telling me. I saw Estel in the hall muttering to himself. At lest I know what he was muttering about." Legolas said smiling

"Well, it was nice talking to you but I think I'm calling it a day."

"Calling it a day?" Legolas asked confused

"Oh, um...going to sleep."

"Oh, may I escort you back to your room?" Legolas said holding out his hand

"Sure and thanks."

On the way to the room I was staying at Legolas told me of some pranks that Elladan and Elrohir have played on him. I told him a little bit about myself and some stories from my past.

"Thanks, for the company Legolas, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Thank you, and good night." Legolas said bowing and walking away.

I changed into my night gown and went into a peaceful sleep.

"Milady, wake up. You're going to be late for breakfast." A maid said shaking me up

"What, what time is it?"

"Late now get up before your bath is cold." She said throwing back the covers.

"I'm up, I'm up."

I walked to the bathroom got into the bath and wash and cleaned my hair before the maid yelled again.

"Milady hurry up." The maid called

"Coming."

I jumped out of the tube dried my self off and ran into the room to find her holding out a dress. Great I'm wearing dresses 24/7 I can't wait till I wear pants again. I put the dress on did my make up while she did my hair in the end I must say I looked great. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who said I liked lumps in my sugar." A voice that was Elrohir

"Be quiet and knock on the door already." Elladan's exasperated voice said

"All right, do you think she ready yet?" a small voice I didn't know asked

"Well we won't know until Elrohir knocks on the door." Elladan said

"No need to boy, you guys are so loud I could here you in my sleep. Now let's go before we're late." I said opening the door

"Mary, you look stunning." Elladan said looking at me appraising what he saw.

"Thank you, now stop gapping and let's go. Hi, I'm Mary and you are?" I said looking at the hobbits in front of me.

"I'm Merry and this is Pippin" The hobbit said

"Nice to meet you both, now that we're acquainted should we go?"

On the way there, I found out a lot about the two hobbits and I enjoyed their company.

"Then we almost got caught by Farmer Maggot, and that's when we ran into Frodo and Sam." Pippin said as we got to the doors.

"That's when we fell off the cliff and when we found the mushrooms." Merry said nodding his head at the thought

"And let me guess, they were very good mushrooms?"

"Aye, they were." Pippin said as he opened the door

"Did you know our cousin Frodo woke up today? Boy we were happy to see him awake. He got stabbed but that isn't a story to tell right now." Merry said with a gloomy look

"Well, I'll sit with you two and you guys can tell me a funny story then."

"Would you?" They said looking up me

The twins and I had a good laugh. I said bye to the guys and walked with the hobbits to their table to eat breakfast.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said as Merry and Pippin took my hands and dragged me to their table.

I sat down at their table to find myself surrounded by three eager hobbits.

"Lady Mary, where are you from? We didn't know men stayed with the elves besides Strider." Sam asked

"Well, I'm staying as guest for right now. So, what is that funny story your guys were going to tell me?"

I watched as they brightened up and all started talking at once about Bilbo's party. I smiled and became very fond of them.

**Hey thanks to anyone that reviewed, sorry that it took me such a long time to write this one. I'm working on the next one as I speak and hope .to get more reviews. Anything that is misspelled or if you have a comment please feel free to tell me, I want to know what you readers have to say about the story. -The Author: Sophie- **


	5. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Hey, sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this story yet. I can't think of anything to right, so it might be a while before you find a new chapter. Umm, thanks to my reviewers so far.**

**Marcy213: Thanks for your review and your feedback of what you think of it.**

**DokoDoko: Thanks for the reviews for the two chapters.**

**Callie: Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you thought of it and everything.**

**Jena: Thanks, for telling me what you thought of it, even though you didn't really like the story, at least I know what you think of it and telling me what I should change and what I misspelled and stuff. Much appreciated.**

**Legolas'sGirl9: Um, u didn't really give a review and to answer your question, her name isn't Mary it's Marian and Mary is short for it. Um and the name came to me.**

**Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter, and the story is a work in progress so, I'm trying to get better as I go and learn from what people said and what I think about the story. So until next time thanks again. Sophie.**


	6. The Council and Apologies

**Mary's New Adventure **

**Chapter Five: The Council and Apologies**

**Finally I got this Chapter done! Took me forever and hope that you'll like it. Thanks for waiting, since I didn't update like in forever. Oh, and this ones a little longer and I tried my best to summarize the council so you wouldn't get tired of reading it, but the beginning has it and there some more after word. So bear with me here. -The Author: Sophie - **

At breakfast I learned Merry and Pippins point of view of Bilbo's Party, which I must say it was funny. They talked about their childhood, and different things that have happened to them. When breakfast was over Gandalf came over towards me.

"Lady Marian, are you ready to go to the council?" Gandalf asked

"As ready as I ever will. I'll talk to you guys later." I said waving to them

"So, Lady Marian, how are you doing so far at your stay in Rivendell?" Gandalf asked looking down at me

"It's been great. I've enjoyed my stay here and the chance to meet so many interesting people. Especially hobbits, I never knew of how difficult it is to tell how they are. One minute you figure out how they're like and the next they are the complete opposite."

"Yes, hobbits are truly amazing." Gandalf murmured

"So, where am I sitting?" I said walking into the area of chairs that were in a circle.

"You will sit, by Aragorn during the council. Be careful of what you speak here, if you want to put in your opinion." Gandalf said as he walked to his seat.

I looked around and noticed everyone was here, beside Lord Elrond and his sons. Everyone seemed to be talking amongst themselves. The elves and the dwarves were shooting glares at each other, I knew that their past history wasn't good but I never remembered why though.

"I see that Lord Elrond let you come to the council." Aragorn said sitting down.

"Yep, it's nice to see you too. This should be interesting, with elves and dwarves sitting next to each other." I said with an amused look on my face.

"Yes, it should be. They never had good history and sitting close to each other does seem a little odd." Aragorn said

Just then Bilbo and Frodo walked in. Bilbo sat down and Lord Elrond introduced Frodo to everyone as he showed Frodo his seat.

"Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent." Elrond said then stating out everyone then having Glóin speak first of his news.

"It is now many years ago, that a shadow of disquiet fell upon our people. Whence it came we did not at first know. Words began to be whispered in secret: it was said that we were hemmed in a narrow place, and that greater wealth and splendour would be found in a wider world. Some spoke of Moria: the mighty works of our fathers that are called in our own tongue Khazad-dûm; and they declared that now at last we had the power and the numbers to return." Glóin started

He went on for a while about the black riders and how they wanted to know where the one ring was. When he finished his tale Elrond spoke of Sauron and the Rings of Power, and spoke of the Last Alliance. He talked about Isildur and the one ring. When he finished speaking Boromir stood up and spoke of his and his brother's dream.

"Seek for the Sword that was broken: In Imladris it dwells; There shall be counsels taken Stronger then Morgul-spells. There shall be shown a toke That Doom is near at hand, For Isildur's Bane shall waken, and the Halfling forth shall stand." Boromir said then sat down.

"And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you. Here is the Sword that was Broken!" Aragorn said placing his sword on the table that was in two pieces.

"And who are you, and what have you to do with Minas Tirith?" Asked Boromir, looking at Aragorn in wonder.

"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, and he is descended through many fathers from Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil. He is the Chief of the Dúnedain in the North." I said looking at Boromir not seeing the appraising glance from Gandalf.

"Then it belongs to you and not to me at all." Cried Frodo standing on his feet

"It does not belong to either of us, but it has been decided that you should hold it for a while." Aragorn said calmly.

"Bring out the ring Frodo, the time has come. Hold it up, and then Boromir will understand the remainder of his riddle." Gandalf said

Everyone fell silent and looked at Frodo. Who now looked scared and wanted to run away. But in the end he held out his hand and in it was the ring.

"Behold, Isildur's Bane!" Elrond said

"Is then the doom of Minas Tirith come at last? But why then should we seek a broken sword?" Boromir asked clearly confused

"The words were not the doom of Minas Tirith, but doom and great deeds are indeed at hand. For the Sword that was Broken is the Sword of Elendil that broke beneath him when he fell. It has been treasured by his heirs when all other heirlooms were lost; for it was spoken of old among us that it should be made again when the Ring, Isildur's Bane, was found. Now you have seen the sword that you have sought what would you ask? Do you wish for the House of Elendil to return to the Land of Gondor?" Aragorn said

"I was not sent to beg any boon, but to seek the meaning of a riddle, yet we are hard pressed, and the Sword of Elendil would be help beyond our hope-if such a thing could indeed return our of the shadows of the past." Boromir said then looked at Aragorn.

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the Frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woke,

A light form the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken:

The crownless again shall be king."

Bilbo said after much movement before hand. When he finished Aragorn smiled at Bilbo and looked at Boromir, and talked about him not looking of the figures of Elendil and Isildur. Then he spoke of his life and what not.

Soon afterward Galdor an elf of the Grey Havens spoke up about what Gandalf knows about this. He talked about his traveling and him speaking the language of Mordor that was on the ring which read: One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.

They spoke of Gollum and how he was sent to Mirkwood. That is where Legolas spoke up and told us of how they lost him. This went on a while, talking about Gandalf's traveling. And how Saruman is evil now and of the Nine Riders. Then after Gandalf finished his tale Elrond spoke up.

"What shall we do with it?" Lord Elrond said

They then spoke of Bombadil and that he should hide it but Gandalf rejected it saying it wouldn't do any good there for he would lose it and forget all about it.

"Then if the Ring cannot be kept from him for ever by strength, two things only remain for us to attempt: to send it over the Sea or to destroy it." Glorfindel said

"We cannot destroy it, just like Gandalf said, and giving it to people who live beyond the Sea does no good. All it does is delay the process here more; only to say that people here gave up on it and that they won't go and face what is in front of them." I said getting looks from Boromir.

"Lady Marian is right, we cannot destroy it and sending it beyond the Sea to other people isn't good. It's Middle Earths task not people beyond the Sea." Gandalf said

"Then, there are but two courses, as Glorfindel already has declared: to hide the Ring for ever; or to unmake it. But both are beyond our power. Who will read this riddle for us?" Erestor said

Gandalf and Elrond looked at me, as if saying would you like to speak up or not.

"The riddle is, there is only one way to take care of this problem that's in front of us. We must go back to the beginning, if it was forged in the fires of Mount Doom then, that is were it will be destroyed. It will be a tough road to travel on, but if we do not do this, no one can." I said looking around at everyone.

"And what would you know of this!" Boromir said getting upset.

"Calm down Boromir, it is time that is explained. She has come to us from a distant land to help us in this decision." Lord Elrond said sternly.

Saying that everyone was staring at me, and whispering among each other. Boromir didn't listen to a thing Elrond said and went on talking. He said that we shouldn't hide it or destroy it but to use the ring and let it be our weapon.

"We cannot use the Ruling Ring. That we now know too well. It belongs to Sauron and was made by him alone, and that is altogether evil. Its strength, Boromir, is too great for anyone to wield at will, save only those who have already a great power of their own. As long as it's in the world it will be a danger even to the Wise." Lord Elrond said

"What does the Lady speak of this, will you not tell us what you think, since you are here." Boromir asked then and turning to me.

"I cannot tell you what is ahead of you; you here must decide what to do. I am here only to guide you, not tell you what you should do." I said solemnly

"Thus we return once more to the destroying of the Ring, and yet we come no nearer. What strength do we have of finding the fire in which it was made?" Erestor said

"The road must be trod, but it will be very hard. And neither strength nor wisdom will carry us far upon it. This quest may be attempted by the weak with as much hope as the strong. Small hands do them because they must, while the eyes of the great are elsewhere. Thus, there should be a group of people that travel with the ring bearer. Who they are, we have to decide." Elrond said looking around

"Why doesn't the Lady tell us, since she know much about this subject." Boromir said as if saying I should take the ring.

"I am sorry, but I cannot take the ring, that is saying suicidal. No doubt that some time Saruman and Sauron will find out I'm here and will want to get their hands on me. Making me have the ring is doubling the factors, if I have it, not only will I be dead but they'll already have the ring and have no use for me. Thus ending everything that is good in the world." I said sadly.

No one else spoke up; they all sat downcast after what I said. I looked at Frodo who was looking at everyone when he looked at me; I nodded my head, telling him that he was the one. He stood up and took the challenge that was ahead of him.

"I will take the Ring, though I do not know the way." Frodo said

"If I understand all that has been said, I think that this task is appointed for you, Frodo. And if you do not find a way, no one will. It's a heavy burden to carry. So heavy that none could lay it on another. If you take it freely, I will say that is your choice as right." Lord Elrond said

After saying that everyone one who wanted to go on this journey and protect Frodo, stood up and walked over to where Frodo was standing. The people that went was, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry, Pippin; Nine altogether. It was late when the meeting was over, and many went to get some things to eat. That is when Elrond came over to talk to me.

"Lady Marian, do you wish to go with them? Or at least until they make it to Lorien? It is your choice; you have until tomorrow morning to make your decision." Elrond said

"Yah let me think about that." I said fidgeting slightly.

Elrond nodded and walked away. I was watching as everyone talk with each other and joke around. I got up and decided that going to my room would be nice, just to relax for a while.

"Lady Marian, can I speak to you?" A voice said behind me

I looked up to see that it was Boromir, and he looked as if he came to say sorry after getting into trouble and was made to come here.

"Sure, what is it that you want to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't mean to make you think that I hate you only that women usually leave this kind of things to the men." He said looking at me

"Yes, well, I guess I'll let you off this time. So, who yelled at you?" I asked quirking an eyebrow

"Wha- wait how did you know someone talked to me?" Boromir asked surprised.

"Well, you have that look that kids usually have when they got caught doing something wrong, and had to go and say sorry to the person."

"I should have know, and thank you." Boromir said smiling

"You're welcome, so tell me, what is Gondor like in person?"

So I spent rest of the day talking to Boromir about honor, respect, and he told me about Gondor. I mean in the movie Gondor was really amazing, but think ten times as great.

"Mary, if you don't mind me asking, what made you be so different, compared to other women here?" Boromir asked later on

"Well, I guess it's because of how my parents brought me up and what I believe in. I mean I think women should be as equal as men; it's a tough subject to bring up since most men believe that women should be put in their place in the home. I mean I like cooking and cleaning and everything else, but I also like history and that's why I'm here I guess you could say."

"I heard what Lord Elrond asked of you. Are you going to be traveling with us?" Boromir asked

"I see, well, I'm not sure. I don't know what I'm going to do. I have by tomorrow morning to give him an answer and frankly I don't know what I want to do."

"Well, if you do not come with us, I hope that I'll be able to see you another time." Boromir said

"Aww, shucks, that's really sweet of you to say that. Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry." I said getting up after hear my stomach grumble

"Well, dinner is starting, would you mind if I escorted you to dinner?" Boromir asked as he stood up

"I'd love that."

He led me to my room and went to get ready while I cleaned up. I walked into my room and re combed my hair and thought over what my answer would be about whether I was going to go with them or not.

"I don't know, I mean I could go with them and possibly get myself killed. I know this isn't a walk in the park. Heck it's far from it actually. But if I just sit and wait that'll kill me too. I wish that life was easier. Grr, I hate this." I said mumbling to myself as I paced the room in thought.

"Ok, let's make this easier. Write down the goods and the bads about going and not going and see what has more and what my options are at."

I went to my bags and pulled out a sheet of paper and pencil, then sat nervously in the seat not really know why. Tapping the pencil on the table, a nervous habit that I do, and thought about what was my gain at going with them

**Becoming Part of the Fellowship:**

**Goods:**

**Seeing the fellowship more often.**

**Learning to defend my self.**

**A chance to sight see Middle Earth.**

**To learn new things.**

**To meet new people.**

**Bad:**

**The chance of dieing on the road**

**Not being able to protect myself all the time**

**To endure difficult situations**

**The chance of me being caught and tortured**

**Not going with the Fellowship:**

**Good:**

**To settle down and get use to Middle Earth**

**Learn the elvish language**

**To comfort Arwen when she has rough times.**

**Hearing stories from Bilbo**

**Traveling on my own, after the fellowship leave or before**

**Bad:**

**Having to worry about the fellowship.**

**Not being able to talk with new friends**

**Having to sit back and watch as they fight**

**To hope that the future will go along with the book and not know whether it is or not.**

**Not being able to be there for them when they are need for comfort.**

I looked at the list and tried to see what was for the best. I think that the best was, to travel with them all the way with them until Lorien and then leave with Gandalf when he comes back.

Or to go before or after them and stay in Lorien, because staying here in Rivendell would be nice and peaceful but after a while I would get to restless. So, I had two choices that I had to choose with.

"Lady Mary, are you ready for dinner?" Boromir asked outside my door.

"Yes, hold on a minute."

I sat up, straightened my dress and opened my door to find a smiling Boromir.

"Good evening milady." Boromir said kissing my hand

"Good evening to you as well Monsieur. "I said smiling

"Shall we go I'm sure they are waiting for us?" Boromir said taking my arm

"We shall."

I smiled as we made our way down to the dinning room for a lovely dinner that was awaiting us.

**Well what did you think of it? I'm sure that the Boromir thing is confusing. He was angry because you know how women don't take part in like council's or what not, and why he was nicer was because he was yelled at for not being polite. So, it's kinda like starting over and forgetting what happened before. I hope it didn't get really bad with the Council. If you think that I missed something or did something wrong please tell me in the review. You will review wont you. Lol, thanks again for waiting patently for the story. –The Author: Sophie-**


	7. Dinner Time and Payback

**Mary's New Adventure**

**Chapter Six: Dinner Time and Payback Time**

**Hey, thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, I changed the first chapter took some things out worded things differently for the help of Godsgirl2004, Thanks and hope that you'll keep helping me out in the areas I'm weak at. Oh and thanks SouthernGaelic for tell me about the author note and the songs, much appreciated since I didn't know that I could loose the story because of them. –The Author: Sophie-**

**When we walked into the dinning room we found our seats and started eating. I was sitting next to the twins who were laughing at each other about a prank they did when they were younger.**

"**You've been really quiet Mary, you okay." Elrohir said smiling **

"**Yah, just thinking, so what have you guys been up too?" **

"**Well, if you really want to know." Elladan said smiling**

"**If I didn't want to hear I wouldn't have asked."**

"**We ate breakfast and we were training today." Elrohir said **

"**Yah, nothing really exciting to day, maybe tomorrow will be." Elladan said as he took another bite out of his meat.**

"**Who knows, what tomorrow has in store for us." I said smiling and started eating my food while the twins just looked at me oddly.**

**When dinner was over I walked back to my room and thought about how to get back Elladan and Elrohir from the goop. Well I think I need some help from a certain elf who I think knows how to pull a good prank with out getting caught. **

**I woke up to hear birds chirping and the sun streaming through the curtain. I smiled as I got up and walked over to the curtain.**

"**This will be a good day." I said breathing in the fresh air.**

**I washed up and changed into my summer dress that I brought with me. I slipped on sandals and sat down by the mirror to comb my hair. When I heard whispering outside my door.**

"**Are you sure she's up?" a small voice said**

"**She has to be up, why would she still be sleeping." The second voice said**

"**Why don't you come in because I can hear you." I yelled as I put my hair in a French braid.**

"**Told you she was awake." Pippin said that was the second voice as he walked up to me**

"**You look really nice Mary." Merry said looking at me**

"**Thank you, so what did you two mischief makers want with me?" I asked turning around and smiling.**

"**We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us today." Pippin said shyly looking at his hands**

"**Of course but only if you do something for me." I said smiling**

"**What did you have in mind?" Merry said getting what I was saying**

"**Well…"**

**When I finished telling them my plan they smiled and agreed to help me. Now all we need was to get the one elf we needed.**

"**All right, I'll grab something to eat and we'll go down to the archery fields because that is where he'll most likely be." I said as I closed my door and walked out in the hall way.**

"**Ok, I could go for a second breakfast too." Merry said rubbing his stomach**

"**What ever you say Merry." I said shaking my head.**

**After eating breakfast or a second breakfast we walked out side to have the sun hitting our face.**

"**So, what do you guys think we should do to them?" I asked looking down at them**

"**We're thinking about it." Merry said**

"**Maybe we should die their hair, or dump goop on them but also feathers. We'd have to figure out how to get the feathers though." Pippin said shrugging**

"**True, we should get Aragorn on this too." I said remembering how he got the most of it**

"**We should." Merry said smiling**

"**I see Legolas; he's entertaining a bunch of elves." Pippin said pointing over to the huge crowd of people at the Archery Fields**

**As we walked over there, we knew that we'd have to sit and wait because he was in the middle of a contest. Bummer, it'll be harder to pull him away now, with all this attention.**

"**How long do you think this is going to take?" Pippin said bored already**

"**I don't know this is the first time I watched anyone in a contest." **

"**Well, what are we going to do, while we are waiting?" Merry asked**

"**I don't know. We could find Aragorn, but he might be with Arwen." **

**We sat there for a few more minutes when suddenly it was all over. Merry and Pippin stood under the tree while I went through everyone to get to Legolas.**

"**Legolas." I yelled trying to get his attention**

"**Good Morning Mary, I didn't know you came to watch the contest." Legolas said walking up to me**

"**Actually I didn't I was looking for you, because I needed your help on getting the twins back after whet they did to me."**

"**Oh, and what exactly do you have in mind?" Legolas said smiling**

"**Well, we aren't really sure at the moment, and we still need to get one more person in on it and then we'll come up with a plan." **

"**We? Who else is there?" Legolas said**

"**You found him, good, Merry went after Aragorn. We're meeting him in your room." Pippin said running up to us.**

"**Well, there's Merry, Pippin, You, Aragorn, and me of course." I said smiling**

"**All right I'm in." Legolas said smirking**

**We mad our way back to my room to find Merry and a very annoyed Aragorn who was sitting in a chair and tapping his boot.**

"**All right what is this all about?" Aragorn said frustrated**

"**You mean Merry didn't tell you?" I said surprised**

"**No, he just grabbed my arm and pulled me away when I was talking to Arwen." Aragorn said then glaring at Merry who just shrugged in return.**

"**Well, I decided to let you in on the plan to get back the twins from earlier." **

"**Really now, all right I'm in." Aragorn said**

"**Okay." **

**I was about to finished when there came a knock on the door and in walked Gandalf.**

"**Well, this looks mighty suspicious." Gandalf said as he saw us all huddled to together.**

"**I'm sure it does. What can I help you with?"**

"**Lord Elrond wanted to speak to you in his study" Gandalf said looking around the room to find something out of place**

"**All right, I'll be back later you guys." **

**They nodded their heads and watched as me and Gandalf left, and started walking to Lord Elrond's Study**

"**I don't know what you five are up to, but I'm keeping an eye on you." Gandalf said looking at me**

"**Well you'd be wasting your time watching though." **

"**We shall see." Gandalf said raising an eyebrow**

**The whole way to Elrond's Study was quiet until we got to the door and Gandalf let me in right after he gave me one last suspicious look. I walked in and found Lord Elrond looking over maps and what not.**

"**Please have a seat." Lord Elrond said looking up at me**

"**You wanted to talk to me?" **

"**Yes, I wanted to tell you that since you'll be joining the Fellowship you need to practice your fighting skills. Aragorn will teach you how to yield a sword and Legolas will teach you to master the bow. Is there anything else you would like to add?" Lord Elrond said folding his hands on his desk**

"**Do you mind if I learn how to ride a horse and cook." **

"**That should be fine, but don't you already know how to cook Lady Marian?" Lord Elrond said slightly confused**

"**Well yes I do, but not like I need to know here." **

"**I see. All of this will start tomorrow. Tell Aragorn and Legolas about what I said and they'll tell you what time you'll start tomorrow. I'll make sure to tell the cooks about your coming. I do not think they'll have a problem, because they could use your help." Lord Elrond said**

"**Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" **

"**No, I think that is all for now." Lord Elrond said waving his hand to dismiss me**

"**All right."**

**I walked out of his room knowing Aragorn is going to want to get up early to practice swords. Fun, I'll be sore for a long time. I walked into my room to see them all there with food and writing on paper.**

"**I guess you guys have been busy, while I was gone." I said smiling**

"**Yah, you should see what we have in store for them. They won't know what hit them." Pippin said with a gleam in his eye**

"**All right before you start, I have to make an announcement. Aragorn, Lord Elrond wants you to start teaching me how to use a sword tomorrow, you pick the time. Legolas, Lord Elrond wants you to teach me how use a bow. Also, I need one of you to teach me how to ride a horse, and Aragorn your wilderness skills would be good too." **

"**Good, we'll start tomorrow morning at sunrise, wear pants and a loose shirt, nothing nice. We'll also go over wilderness skill out there as well." Aragorn said**

"**After your lesson with Aragorn, you can take a 5 minute break and meet me in the Archery Fields for lessons. I'll get you a bow, so don't worry." Legolas said**

"**All right whose teaching me how to ride, unless one of you teaches me one day and someone teaches me the next?" I said looking at the two of them**

"**I'll teach you how to ride after practices. And Aragorn can the next day if he likes." Legolas looking over at Aragorn to see if he agrees**

"**Good, now that, that is settled. What is this plan of yours?"**

"**You'll love it; you see its all drawn out for you." Merry said giving me his chair**

**I looked down at the drawing and I knew this was going to be great.**

**So what did you think? Was it good or bad? Anything that's misspelled or needs to be corrected please tell me in your review, whether it's good or bad about the story. –The Author: Sophie-**


End file.
